It's Past Came Back
by x sore away x
Summary: She has grown and admitted the truth. He is still the same. After 3 years, they meet again but she doesn't want to fall for him again. He noticed the change in her. What will she do when she finds out that the reason he came back is because of her?SasXSak


Sorry about the revising and editing that I needed to do. I wanted to make the chapters a little longer by adding more scenes in and I tried to make it less confusing. I kind of changed the story too, to make it more exciting. Sorry if you guys have to re-read it. So here goes nothing. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Is it true?**

'It's the same boring morning, and with the same boring hospital work.' Sakura's mind began to rant.

"He's coming back! He's coming back! Finally, after all those years!" Naruto shouted into the quiet, silent morning.

"What are you talki- I mean, SHOUTING about?" Sakura half-spoke and half-yelled out.

"Sasuke's coming back, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said happily, jumping on Sakura going for a huge embrace.

"That's ridiculous, Naruto! He wouldn't come back for anything… not even us." Sakura finished quietly, but the blond boy still heard her.

"Sakura-chan, I know that it's hard to believe, but maybe you should still check later at the gates!" spoke the blond boy, saddened by the fact that his pink-haired friend didn't believe him.

Later that evening, Sakura was asked to meet up with her mentor for an announcement.

"Sensei, you asked for me?" Sakura questioned with an arched eyebrow.

"Yes. I wanted to let you know that you will be singing for our festival because a lot of the people in the village would like to hear that pretty voice of yours more often." Tsunade explained.

"What! I can't do that sensei! I can't sing! Even if I could, I would only have two hours before the festival to prepare!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yes. You can, Sakura. I've heard you sing before. You ding while you wander the halls of the hospital. What are you afraid of Sakura? You have an amazing voice and I guess you haven't noticed but, you barely talk to anyone since…" Tsunade finished, not daring to speak of **his** name.

"But, how am I supposed to sing in front of the whole village when I have nothing prepared?" Sakura exclaimed, hoping her sensei would have a change of mind.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you can figure that out, Konoha's brightest female ninja. In the meantime, you have two hours." Tsunade spoke with a smirk on her face.

* * *

Sakura stared in the mirror before her, making sure she looked okay but, once she stared at herself, tears started to run.

"Why do you always cry?" Sakura asked herself.

"Well, here goes nothing." She muttered to herself, taking a deep breath.

As she readied herself, she heard someone announced her name, hinting it was her time to get on stage.

"Hi everyone!" she spoke, "Tonight I will be singing 1000 words."

"_I know that you're hiding things  
Using gentle words to shelter me  
Your words were like a dream  
But dreams could never fool me  
Not that easily_"

Her memories of Sasuke started to rush into her mind as she continued.

"_I acted so distant then  
Didn't say goodbye before you left  
But I was listening  
You'll fight your battles far from me  
Far too easily_"

"_Save your tears cause I'll come back"  
I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door  
But still I swore  
To hide the pain when I turn back the pages  
Shouting might have been the answer  
What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart  
But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart_"

"_Though a thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
They'll fly to you  
Crossing over the time and distance holding you  
Suspended on silver wings_"

"_And a thousand words  
One thousand confessions  
Will cradle you  
Making all of the pain you feel seem far away  
They'll hold you forever_"

"_The dream isn't over yet  
Though I often say I can't forget  
I still relive that day  
"You've been there with me all the way"  
I still hear you say_"

"_Wait for me I'll write you letters"  
I could see how you stammered with your eyes to the floor  
But still I swore to hide the doubt  
When I turn back the pages  
Anger might have been the answer  
What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait  
But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late_"

"_Cause a thousand words  
Call out through the ages  
They'll fly to you  
Even though we can't see I know they're reaching you  
Suspended on silver wings_"

"_Oh a thousand words  
One thousand embraces  
Will cradle you  
Making all of your weary days seem far away  
They'll hold you forever_"

"_Oh a thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
They'll fly to you  
They'll carry you home and back into my arms  
Suspended on silver wings ohhh_"

"_And a thousand words  
Call out through the ages  
They'll cradle you  
Turning all of the lonely years to only days  
They'll hold you forever …_"

"_A thousand words…_"

The crowds started cheering and screaming for Sakura, but she ran already ran off-stage. She didn't want anyone to know that tears were threatening to fall. The mirror earlier was staring back at her now and it was not giving her the reflection she wanted to see.

"Why do you always have to cry?" the pink-haired girl angrily asked her reflection.

After a while, she started to calm down. As she was walking home, she remembered about Naruto shouting to the world about Sasuke's return. Sakura was getting more curious with each passing second, if Sasuke was returning. So that the pain in her chest, from years before, would be put to relief. She decided to see for herself if it was true after arguing with herself.

As she was making her way to the gates, the stars were smiling brightly with the moon as the wind danced with the leaves. Sakura smiled softly, for the first time in years, at the scene. Her footsteps seemed loud to the quiet night but, that didn't stop her from seeing Sasuke.

'If he does come back…but, I probably know he wouldn't so why would he return now?' Sakura thought, as she stared at the bright moon.

Something rushed past her but, she didn't make a move. She decided she would make a note of it but, wouldn't do anything until it got closer.

Suddenly a black figure appeared in front of her and approached her slowly. Sakura had noticed the figure looked familiar but, threw the thought out of her mind when she remembered it could be anyone using shadow clone justu. As the figure approached, she pretended not to know anything but, as soon as the figure was merely a few inches from her, she took a kunai and kept it at its' throat. She kept the **man's** hands behind his back together and placed a letter bomb on his back. As fast as she whipped out the kunai, she pushed him, face first, into a tree.

"What are you here for?" She asked in a commanding voice as she pushed him into the tree harder.

"Sakura." The figure spoke.

"I asked you. Why are you here?" She angrily asked once more.

'Why does it have to be him? Why does he have to come back now when I was just starting to get over him?' Sakura hissed in her thoughts.

"Hn." He replied, not saying one more word.

"If you're not going to answer to me than you can answer to the Hokage. About the reason why you are here." She finished with a huff.

"…" Once again, silence was his reply as usual.

Sakura didn't comment on his limited vocabulary, as she to knew, that it was usual for him. Pulling him up from the tree was not much of a struggle as trying to make him cough up information. As always.

"Well, I see Sasuke-kun has been caught by a mere weak girl."

Sakura whipped her head around. As she did so she was not pleased by the sight of who it was. Orochimaru. She turned back to glare at Sasuke.

"You brought him here?" Sakura hissed at Sasuke but, got no reply from him.

What she did get was his emotionless eyes. She hated those eyes the most. They portrayed hated and reminded her how he would look at her as useless. She wanted to punch him for that but, she knew now was not the time. She had Orochimaru on her hands right now.

"Shit." She cursed as Sasuke's eyes widened for her taboo word.

Sakura turned around to face him.

"No, my dear Sakura. Sasuke did not lead me here but, he did seem to show me who the prettiest of the village is." Orochimaru finished.

Sakura slightly shivered at his statement but, stopped it before he noticed and would think she was even weaker.

"Orochimaru. I never thought you would return to the leaf village after you took what you wanted." Sakura stated sternly, hinting Sasuke was the thing that Orochimaru wanted.

"Well, I can see why you are Konoha's brightest kuniochi. I can only guess your mentor was the Hokage herself. Am I correct?" Orochimaru spoke up in the quiet night.

Disgust filled Sakura's eyes but, she regained her emotionless face.

"What are you here for?" Sakura demanded, making signs behind her back.

"Paralyzing justu." Sakura whispered only enough for Sasuke, who was behind her, to hear.

"I only came to destroy this village since there is nothing left in this village for me to want." Orochimaru finished.

"I will prevent that at all costs and to prevent it, I WILL KILL YOU!" Sakura exclaimed.

"You think you can kill a senin. How foolish you are." Orochimaru laughed as Sakura drew out a kunai.

"If I can kill Itachi, I can kill you." Sakura stated as she gripped harder onto her kunai.

'What! Sakura killed Itachi! There is no way she could've killed him!' Sasuke thought as his face was longer composed.

* * *

Well, how was that? I hoped you liked it. There is more to come once I get re-editing. Leave comments and reviews. Flames are allowed. Ja ne.

*x ainguyenvi x*


End file.
